I Love You
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Sorry about the wrong title! It was for a different story I was working on... Sorry...Anyway, here's a one-shot full of fluff! xStarfirexRobinxo


**Hey fans! Just a little oneshot****. Hopefully I get reviews on this… luv u all! XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Starfire stood by the sink washing the remainder of the dishes. Tonight was her dish duty, and the rest of the titans went off to their own things. Starfire didn't mind doing the dishes, it gave her some time alone in the kitchen to think. What she thought about when she was alone was no mystery.

Robin…

how nice Robin is…

how dedicated he is…

how strong he is…

how caring he is…

how incredibly handsome he is…

Starfire giggled and shook her head. She wished he was here with her to talk to, she loved to talk to Robin. His words were always so caring and kind, never had she tought that his words were stupid or dumb, no matter how many times he's muttered _"That was a stupid thing to say."_

Starfire also wished to be more than just best friends, but she knew that it could never happen. She sometimes wondered whether or not she was good enough for him, or even good enough to be with him.

She never really considered herself beautiful, and he had told her himself that he thought it was awsome the way she shot starbolts and how it was cool that she was the strongest girl ever and brave. She wished though, that one day Robin would say that she looked pretty or even nice. There have been countless nights where Starfire would sit by her mirror and fiddle with her hair, try new postures with her body, anything that could make Robin look at her differently, but she was never fully satisfied.

They were heroes…and that means they had little amount of time to have a relationship more than best friends.

Robin sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He could not get his mind off of Starfire. They've been best friends for so long that it was hard for him not to want more with her. Sure, Raven and him were best friends too, but he saw Starfire differently. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that Starfire was the one girl for him.

Starfire was so…

…kind…

…different…

…beautiful…

…innocent…

…best thing to ever happen to him. He loved her…and nothing was going to stop that. He smiled and went down stairs to get a drink. He took a quick glance in the mirror, made sure he looked okay, even though he had no shirt on, and went downstairs to get a drink.

Starfire had a couple of dishes left to wash when the common room door opened revealing Robin in his mask, pajama pants, and no shirt on. When he realized she was in the room, he froze.

When she heard the door open, Starfire's jaw dropped. She had never seen Robin in civilan clothes, let alone with out his shirt. Starfire gazed at his toned mucles, some of his slightly noticable battle scars, nice six-pack… When she noticed she was still staring at him, she blushed and quickly went back to washing the dishes. "G-greetings Robin," Starfre stammered.

Robin blushed too. "Hi Star," Robin said, "I thought you were done with the dishes?" He said walking over to her. "I was…but then I…" Starfire started but she felt his hand on her shoulder, "…was distracted," she squeaked and turned away. Robin did not notice that he put his hand on her shoulder. He took it off, blushing. "Uh…sorry," He said sheepishly. "It's fine," She said quickly and giggled.

Robin couldn't help but giggle with her. Her laugh was contagious. She looked over her shoulder and noticed him rub the back of his neck. "Uh…so…do you need any help?" Robin asked. "NO," she answered, "but I would like your company." She smiled. Robin smiled too, "Okay," he said and jumped up onto the counter right next to the sink.

There was an akward silence between the two. "So…you did a great job in combat practice today," Robin commented and mentaly slapped himself in the head. _"What am I doing? Whay don't I have a shirt on? "You did good in combat pratice?" NICE GOING!" _Robintold himself. "Thank you Robin," she answered, "you did very well too."

They both smiled at each other and Starfire dried the last dish. "Well, I am finished," she said and turned off the faucet and walked over to Robin and sat next to him on the counter. "Is everything okay?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her and took her hand. "Yeah, how about you?" Robin asked, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Starfire closed her eyes and tried not giggle.

"I am okay," She answered, "but I have a question…"

"Sure, anything," Robin said looking in her eyes.

She shut her eyes and then opened them again, "What do you think of me?" She asked him.

Robin's eyes squinted a little. "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath, "I mean…what do you truly think of me? Am I more than just a best friend?"

Robin's eyes widened a little. "I, uh-uh…I-I you….well I-…um- well…what do you think of me?"

Starfire's eyes widened too and she turned a deep shade of red. "Uh- I believe that we are…best friends, are we not?" She asked.

Robin also blushed. "Of course we are," Robin said, "I don't ever want anything to come between us." As he said that, his hand went from hers to her arm. He noticed that he moved a little closer to her. Starfire copied his actions almost to the point where their lips were touching. Both of their hearts were racing, and the thoughts in Robin's mind were racing.

"Robin…I think I….," Their lips almost touching…

Starfire leaned in a little more to kiss him. Robin's eyes widened as she did. Just as Robin was going to kiss her more deeply, Starfire pulled away. Starfire covered her mouth with her hand, the other gripping the kitchen counter. "Robin…I'm sorry," Starfire stammered. "Star, it's al-," Robin started but was cut off.

"I did not know what I was doing! I shall leave you to do what you wish," she said jumping off the counter, almost running to the door. Starfire then felt Robin grab her hand. Robin spun her around into him so both of their bodies touching.

"No…tell me…," Robin said.

Starfire took a deep breath. "Robin, I love you…I've been meaning to tell you my feelings for a really long time…but with everything that goes on, there never really was a correct time to tell you. But I cant hide my feelings anymore," She said and looked into his masked eyes.

"I love you. I love your mind, I love your heart, I love everything about you that makes you the person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with…I love to picture us in the future together, not like what I saw, and I also dislike the thought of you ever not being in my life…," Starfire said, almost to tears. Robin wiped away a tear that fell across her face.

"…You've changed my life Robin. I never felt like this anywhere in the world except with you, and I don't ever not want to feel this way again…," Starfire said but Robin held her face in his hands.

"Starfire," Robin said, tilting her head up to look at him. "I love you too," He murmured and he leaned in and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Starfire's lips were parted slightly out of surprise, and he took advantage of it, running his tongue lightly between them. Starfire relaxed under his hands, and he felt her breathe into him, expelling all of her uncertainty and fear with a single sigh.

He moved his hand behind her head, gently pulling her in, and she stroked his cheek with a trembling hand, running it down across his bare chest and over his shoulder before placing both hands gently on his neck. A small moan resonated in the back of Robin's throat as he wrapped one arm around Starfire's waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Um…," Beast Boy coughed and knocked on the wall. Starfire and Robin immediately looked at him with wide eyes. Starfire and Robin looked at each other and then back at Beast Boy.

"Uh…well…,"

"We…um….we are…,"

"Dude, whatever…just…if you get more into each other than you already are…take it to a room please," Beast Boy said.

Starfire and Robin exchanged looks and chuckled.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow and looked at them. Beast Boy then shook his head and left the room.

Robin then kissed her again. "So…what were you distracted by again?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**AWW!!!! I loved writing this! Please review!!! Also, look at my other stories!!!**

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**


End file.
